Kirisame
| hometown =* File:Getsugakure.svg.png Getsugakure }} * File:100px-Nature Icon Lightning.svg.png }} * * * * * * * * * * * * (Flying Carpet) * Five Urn Incense Creation }} Kirisame (霧雨, Kirisame; Japanese for Drizzle) is a jonin of Getsugakure, and a member of the army, seemingly at least a moderately high-ranking officer, as he leads a platoon in battle. After the Great Ninja War and the relocation of Getsugakure to Konohagakure, he has become a far higher-ranking member of the military, having trained under Rokugama Ayakashi during the war. Appearance Kirisame is a tall, muscular man with wavy red hair, who sports a black leather jacket, adorned with several kanji that, put together, form his name. Around his neck he wears a silver pendant with the Getsugakure symbol on it. Personality Though he has been little seen so far, Kirisame appears to be very protective of his pride, as well as determined, as seen when he prepares to defend a pass, perhaps to the death, without the slightest hesitance, and when it appears that he is outnumbered, he states that he will win because he'd "be damned if I'd lose to those fools of shinobi!" Synopsis Reconstruction Arc After Getsugakure is relocated to within Konoha, Kirisame challenges Monsūn Ryōken for the right to lead the exiles of Getsugakure, and for the position on the Jōnin Council of Konoha. Despite his increased skill, he is defeated without much effort, after Monsūn declares that the one-on-one battle does not permit for the presence of Kirisame's chakra-supplying support ninja. Without the Hachidori Clan members to supply him extra chakra, Kirisame is rendered immobile after a short usage of his Five Urn Incense Creation, and Monsūn easily defeats him, but allows him to remain as one of the Getsugakure members. Abilities Kirisame is a skilled medic-nin, using his knowledge of the body in combat and to heal himself. He also has knowledge of the Military Rations Pills, giving them to all his platoon's members to increase their abilities. He is frequently seen using the Temporary paralysis technique, and is a torture expert, utilizing the Iron Maiden and Torture Chamber summons. He has also been seen to summon a flying carpet. Concoctions Kirisame is mentioned by Monsūn to be Getsugakure's foremost expert in herbs, drugs, and poisons, showing enough skill to concoct a hallucinogenic poison that reacts to chakra in just minutes after gathering leaves from nearby plants. He states that he learned most of his knowledge from a Kirigakure hunter-nin he held captive for several months, torturing until he received the knowledge of the human body and the herbs and medicines of Kirigakure, which the hunter-nin were sworn to protect. Because of this, he has developed a profound skill in this arena, being able to recognize herbs on the spot, and has been shown to be able to create complex elixirs and the like at high speed, and with great potency. He is also a highly skilled poisoner, using miasmas and poisoned weaponry in combat frequently, as shown when he destroyed all the tenketsu of an opponent using a poison that corroded their skin on contact and targeted tenketsu. He has also been known to utilize drugs to enhance abilities of allies, enhancing the strength of his own tendons to the point that he can block a blade with them. Elemental Abilities An'an is a skilled shinobi, possessing high-level skill in the usage of both Earth and Lightning techniques, and even in conjunction. He also is able to utilize trapping techniques such as the Four Pillar Bind and Dropping Lid techniques, even utilizing high-level jutsu like the Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet.